Raven Sparrow
by Cuban Pirate Princess
Summary: Raven Sparrow is 15 and lives in France her brother johnny and mother Chorolotte think Jack Sparrow is dead when he does not return to france but what happens when they find out hes not realy dead. bad summary if you like jack daughter fics read
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S AND MY IDEAS**

HEY EVERYONE HERES A NEW STORY, I'M GONNA NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET WITH THIS STORY SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOT THE FIRST CHAPTER LET ME KNOW I'LL BE GLAD TO INSERT THEM INTO MY STORY, I'M GOING TO TRY TO POST THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR TOMARROW SO PLEASE PLEASE R&R

* * *

Prologue 

Raven S. was just a 15 year old girl who worked in a tavern in France to earn money to support herself along with her brother and her mother. Her brother also worked he was 17 and very over protective which is why he never knew where she worked. He was a blacksmith about five min. away from where Raven worked, luckily they never ran into each other. Raven and Johnny looked a lot like their father, the infamous Capt. Jack Sparrow. Jack was with his family through almost their entire child hood. Raven was 2 and Johnny was 4 when he became a pirate, but he came at least once a year to visit them that is until Raven was 13 and he didn't show up at all that year. When he didn't show his family assumed that he had died in battle, but that was somewhat true (A/N: the two year that Jack is missing is during dead man's chest and at worlds end, he even visited after the mutiny)

Raven was a barmaid but occasionally she would be her boyfriend's partner in his tango dances. Her boyfriend was Argentinean but lived in Spain in a neighborhood nearby Raven which is where they met and became friends until she moved to France. When she began working in the tavern she ran into him while he was on a trip to Argentina they caught up and once he returned from Argentina he then moved to France to be with her, to earn money he would perform by dancing the tango, Raven would be his partner when she didn't like who was dancing with him.

If there was one thing Raven hated it was her father. She never believed that he had died and the reason for that is that while on her way to work she would often see the black pearl but little did she know that the current Capt. of the black pearl was Barbossa instead of Jack. Whenever she would see the pearl anger and rage not only filled her heart but her entire body from head to toe. Strangers could see the fire in her eyes a mile away when ever his name was mentioned. If Jacks name was ever brought up she would either turn and walk the other way or just zone out.

Raven is 5'4" she is slim, her hair is laired and reaches her mid back the top portion is black her ends are cherry red. The colors of her eyes are dark brown but they also reflect on her mood for brief second after then they return to their normal color. When she's mad they are red, jealous greed, calm blue, depressed black, and when she is in love or shows care for someone her eyes soften to a hazel color. She has pierced ears three one each lobe then one on the tip upper side of her left ear, which no one saw unless she pulled her hair back. When she got her tattoo she also pierce the top of her ear. On her lower back she had a tattoo similar to Jacks except hers had her name written under it. No one knew about the tattoo but her boyfriend, her brother would kill her without a second thought. She couldn't have a tattoo because it was unlady like. Raven got her tattoo done when she was 13 right before her father would have come to visit.

Johnny is 5'11" he has short black hair and has brown eyes as well, his also reflect off his mood that's just about the only thing they got from their mothers side. He and his sister both have high cheek bones but not as high as Jacks. Johnny and Raven are very much alike in everything, he as well has a tattoo but his is on his right arm in the exact same spot as Jacks, only he was allowed to have a tattoo as a matter of fact Jack took his son to get it done when he had turned 14. Johnny wasn't to found of working as a blacksmith but it was better than most jobs.

Charlotte is 5'9" and has a mix of red and black hair. Her eyes are as blue as the ocean and reflect off her mood as well but hers last a lot longer than just a second. She hadn't worked since she _thought _Jack was dead, she wasn't always depressed but when she was you could really tell. Raven never told her brother or her mother about the black pear she figured they were hurt enough thinking Jack was dead but to find out that he just never felt like visiting would devastate them even more.

* * *

NOT MUCH BUT JUST A LITTLE INFO ON MY CHARACTERS 


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long but I've been having problems with my computer so here it is the first chaper. if you have any Ideas on how to improve this chaper and any ideas for the second chaper please let me know. Please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S**

* * *

Chapter 1 

The sun is slowly coming up the horizon as jack sails towards France to see his family. 'what if my family hates me for not showing up or what if they don't even remember me, what if she remarried' all this was going through jacks mind as he and his crew were just feet from docking. Jack walked off the gang plank and figured he would walk around until he gained enough confidence to see his family.

--------

As the sun rose to hit the window of ravens room and hit her straight in the eyes she figured it was time to get up for if she didn't get up now her brother would surly get her out of bed in an instance. As she thought about getting up a knock at the door arose.

"Rae are you up yet" Johnny yelled through the door, but there was no answer

Johnny slowly opend the door to find his sister still in bed, he through about scaring her but the last time he did that he ended up with a bloody nose. He quietly crept to his sisters bed side and noged her slightly

"rae come on you gotta get up and go to work."Johnny whispered in her ear as to not startle her.

"you wouldn't say that if ye knew where I worked." rae mumbled into her pillow

"what was that?"

"Nothing nothing im up" she replied getting out of bed. "now get out so I can get ready"

"your not going to fall asleep like last time are you?" he asked giving her a curious look

"no, now get out" she yelled in frustration

Johnny got up from where he was kneeling and walked to the door but before walking out he turned and said

"ya sure?"

Just then she grabbed the closest thing she could which was only a pillow and through it at him but just before it could hit him, he quickly walked out and closed the door.

Raven was ready instantly when leaving the house she wore breeches and a white v cut shirt, butj would change when she was around the corner from the tavern into a shirt that would got straight across her chest and an bodice with a short skirt that met at her thigh.

Raven finally reached the end of the stairs; she walked toward the kitchen to get some breakfast. Her mom had made bacon with eggs and toast as usual.

"You know what mom, I'm really not all that hungry this morning" she looked at the clock and realized the hour. "I really should get going I'm already late as it is"

"Could you at least be home for dinner this evening" Charlotte asked her daughter

"I'll try I really will, bye mom" and with that she ran out the kitchen door to have a run in with her brother but that didn't stop her she only turned around apologized and kept going.

--------

As jack walked through France he wondered if he should immediately go see his family of if he should stop by his favorite tavern and get a few drinks.

* * *

**Sorry its short i normally like writting longer chapters but i've been pretty busy with school n stuff hope you liked dont not sure when the next chapter will be up. remeber i you have ideas let me know. :)**


End file.
